Sol
Sol was a part of the Sanctuary long before Fleur and since he was a Treecko. He was Sagefox's first student and trained under him diligently in his basic form. Ever since evolving, Sol had grown more carefree, no longer taking his training as seriously. As a result of this and his constant lounging, he has grown quite large. Story Ignatius' First Disciple Sol entered the Sanctuary as a treecko, horribly injured from an attack by flying type pokemon. Sagefox nursed him back to health and took him under his wing. Sol was one of the first to dwell in the Sanctuary with the delphox before its population boomed. Sol trained under Sagefox to grow stronger and to better defend himself against another attack. Through his hard work, he reached his first evolution as a grovyle. The Steady Decline The grovyle had gradually grown more and more lazy, putting off his training sessions. Sagefox had become upset because of this and challenged the grovyle to a duel in which he greatly hurt his student. Sol, filled with anger at how his master treated him, continued to ignore him. The two had a tragic falling out, but Ignatius could not tell his first student to leave his haven. Sage grew remorseful at how he hurt the grovyle and sought to make amends with him. Unsurprisingly, Sol did not want anything to do with him. Regardless of Sol's attitude and outlook on Ignatius, he remained in the Sanctuary and the tension between master and student remained. Events up to the Tragedy Once Fleur came into the Sanctuary, she met with the grovyle after months of living there. The lopunny mother tried to get Sol to come out and forgive his master, but Sol's deep grudge would not be appeased. A little later on, Puru would arrive at the Sanctuary, being chased by a samurott from Tidehold. Sol saved Puru from the encounter and the two quickly became good friends, beginning Sol's climb back up to his former self. Unfortunately, it took the untimely death of the old delphox to finally get the grovyle to come forth to him. Sol, despite holding onto his grudge for so long, broke down at the death of his master, his icy heart melting. Regretting not opening himself up to Ignatius, Sol vowed to be more active around the haven, helping Fleur when she needed it. He proceeded to aid Fleur in her dangerous venture in taking out Malgam and Malice. He was injured from the fight with Malice and had to return to the haven, leaving Fleur and Hildegard to confront Malgam. Encountering Seara Years after Sage's passing, Sol was met with a voluptuous salazzle named Seara. The lizard pokemon stumbling upon the Sanctuary, Seara was seeking a temporary partner to have some fun with. When their eyes met for the first time, Sol was already spellbound by the beautiful salazzle, but Seara let her pheromones control him further, coaxing him into her maw. Seara wound up swallowing the grovyle whole, but had no desire to digest him. Instead, she commanded him to wriggle inside her belly, which would arouse the salazzle. Their session was interrupted by Puru, who managed to get Sol out of her gut. The azumarill proceeded to blast Seara away with a painful series of hits. Finding Love Both Sol and Seara felt genuine love for each other from that session. Despite Sol being afflicted by her pheromones, he remembered most of what happened, and found himself greatly intrigued and attracted to the poisonous lizard, even if he had no idea if she would have digested him or not. Unable to contain the love that swelled in his heart, Sol went after the salazzle, eventually finding her at a camp she made not too far from the haven. After talking with the shocked salazzle who was still recovering from her injuries, the two finally confessed their love for each other. Present Day No one knows what Sol and Seara did after that talk, but Sol has not shirked his duties because of his newfound love. He continues assisting Fleur with whatever she needs and acts as her adviser. He and the salazzle still meet up to this day, having fun in their own way. Personality As a Treecko When he was a treecko, Sol was chipper and very eager to get stronger. He went through rigorous training that Sagefox gave him, some that the delphox went through in his own time at the fire dojo. Needless to say, it was very taxing on the young treecko, but he remained resilient and evolved quickly. Past Self as a Grovyle After Ignatius injured him in the duel, Sol had a falling out with him. He held a deep grudge against the delphox and refused to train anymore with him. Sol became very lazy and grew fat from all his lounging. There were some times when he would nap for so long that his body would merge with the vegetation around him, the leaves on his own body growing too large. He would use the bug pokemon around the forest to trim his leaves down. Present Self Sol is an eager helper for Fleur and assists her with her tasks. He also gives her advice from time to time. He has certainly risen up from his past, before the death of Sagefox. He continues to be quite lax and easy-going, but tries to help where he can. He is still good friends with Puru, the azumarill doing well in keeping the grovyle active. Forte/Skills Sol has unique skills in manipulating the vegetation around him. He can bind others with powerful vines, and some of his attacks involve vines that can drain the opponents energy and merge it with his own. He uses razor leaves like throwing knives, having surprisingly good marksmanship. As for his digestive power, Sol's stomach is very gentle. Not only that, but his acids are weak, allowing him a full, satisfied stomach for at least a couple days. Puru, having been accidentally swallowed by the grovyle one time while he was sleeping, commented on how his stomach walls were very comfortable compared to other stomachs he found himself in. Trivia *Sol's name means sun, a reference to how he both enjoys napping in the sun and photosynthesis. *Sol has six yellow bulbs on his back, these bulbs appear on his final evolution, Sceptile. *Sol has several small bites taken out of his leaves, this is due to bug types munching on them while he naps. Gallery File:Sol old design.PNG|Sol's older (skinnier) design. Sol Sleeping.PNG|Sol doing his favorite activity, napping. 1506450273.chubbywolfie sol looming.png|Sol looking at his fat belly. (art by chubbywolfie) 1505696744.jeamgu chilling in the lake low .png|Sol and Puru "training". (art by Jeamgu) 1492651582.fidchellvore solswallowpuru.png|Sol and Puru spending quality time together. Category:Males Category:Pokemon Category:Good Characters